Night Alone
by SparrowofTruth93
Summary: This is a Viva La Bam fic. Ryan/Bam story. A night alone at the castle. A beautiful story! NC-17! M/M You have been warned!


It was late at the Margara castle. April and Phil were on a cruise to get away from the boys, well who can blame them? The guys and Vito were out drinking, they wouldn't be back until around four o'clock in the morning, at the earliest. Ryan and Bam had left fairly early in the night, around eleven o'clock. They both didn't really want to get drunk.

They walked together into the empty, shockingly quiet house. Bam went downstairs to get a drink for Ryan and himself. Ryan walked to Bam large bedroom and flopped down on his huge bed. The bed was most comfortable in the whole house, no big surprise there. It had black sheets and a red comforter, it had tons of pillows of different sizes at the head of the bed.

Bam walked in and tossed Ryan the bottle of beer, which he opened and took a long drink. Bam leaned against the closed door and drank his own beer in an awkward silence. Soon they both had emptied their beers so Bam took Ryan's and trashed them both. Ryan shifted to the end of the bed and kicked off his shoes, he knew Bam hated it when people didn't take their shoes off when on his bed.

"So what ya want to do, Bam?" Bam shrugged with a grin at the question.

"I can think of something." He said as he walked up to the bed and crawled into Ryan's lap. They had been doing this every time they were alone together for the last year, it started as an experiment but ended up so much more. The best part of it all was that their friends were completely oblivious about their relationship. So here they were alone in Bams room, Bams house.

Bam ran his fingers through Ryans blonde hair as Ryan leaned forward and kissed along Bams pale, smooth throat. Ban could feel Ryans beard scrape lightly against his throat and he loved it. Ryan ran his hands up and down Bams clothed sides and Bam moaned quietly at the touch. Ryan slid his hands under Bams black HIM shirt. His calloused fingers ran over Bams fragile skin, over his chest and stomach. Bam moaned and crashed his lips to Ryans in a rough, wet kiss. Bam could feel Ryans beard scrape against his chin and neck and he loved it.

Ryan pulled Bam close so their chests touched. Bam shifted his hips and felt Ryans growing need, Ryan moaned at the touch. Bam pulled back out of their kiss and yanked his shirt from his body. He threw it to the floor as Ryan leaned forward and kissed his chest, the kisses soon turned into licking and biting. Ryan assaulted Bams right nipple with his mouth, then the other when Bam started to whimper. Bam arched his back at the touches and caresses. Bam started pulling on Ryans white t-shirt, trying to remove it. Ryan leaned back and pulled the shirt off then threw it to the floor next to Bams.

Bam ran his hands down Ryans toned chest and stomach, then across his shoulders and down his back. A shiver ran up his spine at the touch of Bams cool, smooth hands. Ryan slid his hands down Bams back to his ass, he ran his hands of the jean clad backside. Bam moaned at the familiar, intimate touches. Ryans hand slid around to the front of Bams jeans. He popped the button open then painfully slowly unzipped the jeans, Bam whimper and ground down against Ryan. Ryan slid his hand into Bams now open jeans. He stroked the front of Bams strained boxers. Bam squirmed wanting out of his constricting jeans.

"Stand up, Bam." Bam all but jumped up. Ryan slowly slid the black jeans off Bams hips and down his legs. Next Ryan snagged the top of Bams red silk boxers and pulled them off. Bam stood there totally nude, venerable, and exposed, but he didn't mind. He loved to stand in front of Ryan like this, to see him admire his lean, smooth body. God, he wanted Ryan to touch him some more. However Ryan just stared at him in a loving way.

If anyone knew about them, they would most likely think they were just fucking to get their rocks off, but that wasn't the case. Bam leaned down and kissed Ryan as his hands slid down Ryans chest and stomach to the front of his old faded blue jeans. He snapped the button open and yanked the zipper down quickly. Ryan lifted up slightly so Bam could pull his pants and underwear off. Ban ran his hands back up to Ryans neck. He continued kissing Ryan, however Ryan wasn't touching him back. Bam knew that Ryan was just teasing him but he didn't really want teasing right now.

'_Well, if that's the way he wants it, then two can play that game!'_ Bam pulled back from Ryan and licked his lips while eyeing him suggestively. Bam then walked around to the side of the bed away from Ryan, who raised an eyebrow at him as he walked to his polished bedside table. Bam opened the drawer and pulled out a tube of half used lube. He then sat gracefully down on the bed and reclined into the mountain of pillows at the head of his bed. Ryan was still sitting at the end of the bed eyeing him.

Bam smirked at him and waved the tube of lube at him as he opened his legs and lifted an eyebrow in question. Ryan couldn't take anymore, he quickly crawled up to Bam on the bed. He slid between Bams long, pale spread legs and Bam wrapped his arms around his neck. Ryan captured Bams lips in a bruising kiss. Bam moaned into the kiss and arched into the much wanted, _needed_ touch. Ryan snagged the lube for Bams hand. He flipped it open as he leaned back and poured a very descent amount into his hand. He kissed Bams neck as he slid his hand down between Bams open thighs.

He softly massaged Bams entrance, the entrance only he was aloud to use, to touch, to love. Bam always made sure of that. Bam had gotten a good bit more use to this since their first time so easily relaxed and Ryan was able to slip the first finger in with ease. Then he slid the second finger in but this time Bam tensed up very slightly. Ryan bit and sucked on Bams neck to help keep him relaxed and his finger glided in and out of Bam and scissor his finger slightly. He then added the last finger and Bam groaned softly at the intrusion. Ryan continued to scissor his fingers and slide them in and out to prepare Bam. Soon Bam was ready, Ryan pulled his fingers out of and Bam whimpered at the empty feeling he then had.

Ryan then slicked his own throbbing need with plenty of lube before positioning himself at Bams entrance. He rubbed the head against the opening in a teasing manner. Bam moaned in frustration.

"Ryan, please! I need you!"

"You need me to what?"

"I need you in me! Now, Ryan, Please!"

"That a boy. Now Bam where are the condoms?" He asked as he looked in the drawer.

"umm…..not today Ryan. No condoms." Bam blushed.

"What? Why not Bam?"

"I want to feel you inside of me. No barriers. Nothing but you. Please Ryan. Is that ok?"

"Are you totally sure, baby. We haven't done it bare in awhile."

"I know, so it's about time we did it again, huh?" Bam joked slightly but Ryan saw right through it. Not using protection was a lover thing, an intimate thing.

He knew that Bam was always scared that he would leave him, that he would change is mind about them. Which truly was never going to happen Bam had Ryan for life. Ryan was wrapped around Bams little finger and everyone but Bam saw it. Ryan smiled down at him and kissed his forehead softly. He then kissed Bam slowly, passionately as he slowly entered him. He also kissed Bams cheeks to help calm him and soon he was completely with in Bam. Bam moaned at the familiar, wonderful feeling. Ryan slowly pulled back then thrusts back in just as slowly and Bam moaned the pain of stretching was fading fast. Ryan stayed slow until Bam started moaning desperately. The pace was slightly increased and he shifted his hips to change the angle of the thrust. He then hit the spot that made Bam writhe with pleasure. This was the marker for Ryan to pick up the pace even more.

Bam moaned and screamed in pleasure as the thrusts became harder and Ryan just grunted in his bliss. Bam needed to be touched so badly he could cry, he knew neither of them would last much longer. He arched his back in pleasure and his neglected cock rubbed against Ryans stomach and that was all he needed.

"OH! God! Ryan!! I'm gonna-" Bam then came with a loud scream of Ryans name. His inner walls contracted tightly around Ryan causing him to be pushed over into his own orgasm. He filled Bam with his seed. They both panted trying to regain their breath. Ryan sat up on his elbows over Bam and kissed his checks, neck, forehead, and lips. He then slid out of Bam who groaned at the empty feeling that washed over him. Ryan flipped over to lay next to Bam, who turned to rest his head on Ryans chest. Ryan ran his fingers through Bams damp, silky hair.

"Ryan, that was amazing." he said as he kissed his chest lightly.

"I love it when you make love to me that way!"

"I know you do, Bam." Bam smiled up at him. Ryan pulled him up to kiss him solid on the mouth. Bam wrapped his arms around Ryans neck as they kissed. Ryan slid his hands down Bams back and rubbed his lower back, which was always sore after great sex.

Suddenly the bedroom door slammed open and their drunk friends tumbled in. Ryan shot up and pulled Bam against his chest instinctively. Bam stared wide eyed and slack jawed at the hammered intruders.

"Hey Bam-Bam! You seen Ryan lately?" Dico slurred not looking at the bed yet, "we can find-" he stopped when he finally looked at the bed and saw Bam in Ryans arms, both of them totally nude and sweaty. They all stood with their eyes wide and mouths wide open.

"Bam?! Ryan?! Did you two?!" Raab asked in shock.

"Yes Raab, we did, now could you guys leave?" Bam asked casually. They nodded before running from the room yelling their sorrys, slamming the door behind them. Once alone Bam looked over at Ryan with a smirk.

"Well, that went fairly well." He said jokingly.

"Good as could it possibly have gone. Good thing their drunk. They most likely won't remember this in the morning."

"Good point, Ryan. Now where were we?" Bam asked as he pulled Ryan back on top of him. Ryan grinned.

"I think I can figure it out, with a little bit of reminding." Bam giggled as their lips connected again.

* * *

YAY!!! It is done!! I wrote this a few days ago when I was bored!! I was watching Viva La Bam and Bam and Ryan were act gay as usual so I wrote this!! I hope you like it!!!

Also, the ending always makes me giggle!!


End file.
